The winter princess
by Izanauchiha
Summary: The new winter princess is an annoying pain in the butt, so how is she going to get along with the new summer princess, who is also a pain in the butt. Tha answer is: they annoy the crap out of everyone else... Including their mothers, Mab and Titania... Will this ruin the peace between the summer and winter courts? Read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**this is based between the original series and the call of the forgotten series, so ash is a human and Kieran is the equivalent of a 16 year old. Enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

I woke up laying on the cold ground, I could hear voices somewhere to my left, so I just stayed still and listened to their conversation.  
"Ok, I brought her here, can I go now?" I heard a male voice asking. He sounded annoyed at whoever he was talking to.  
"Remember what you promised, ash? You told me that either you or someone else who you bring along would explain to her." A female voice responded. She sounded strong, like she was the one in control here... "_Ash? Where have I heard that name before... That's right! It's the name of a main character in a book series... What was his full name in the book? That's right! Ashallyn' darkmyr tallyn... I wonder if this is the same Ash... I wonder if that's his true name..._" My thoughts were still groggy from sleep, so I lost my train of thought.  
"I know, I know" the voice I assumed was Ash grumbled, "I just don't see why I have to do this why me?" he really didn't sound happy about explaining whatever it was to whoever it was.  
"She's your little sister, half human, aren't you _humans_ supposed to be compassionate or something? Whatever the case, you agreed to this so stop complaining." The female voice responded... "_She said half human, implying that this girl they are talking about is half something else... Interesting..._" My thoughts were getting sharper as my brain slowly woke up. I cracked my eyes open just a tiny bit and instantly regretted it. The surface I was laying on and everything else I could see was reflecting light at me. I have a weird eye condition that, every now and then when I look at lights, I see a spreading glow around it, making me unable to see anything else. I got pulled back from my thoughts by the sound of grumbling, then the sound of footsteps coming in my direction. My body went rigid. To my left, I heard a fake laugh, "So I see you're awake, kid, do you need a hand up?" Ash asked, at least he sounded kind. I shook my head and slowly opened my eyes. The condition had faded for now, so I could see clearly. I was in a room made of ice, but somehow I wasn't cold, I mean, I could feel that it was cold but I wasn't cold... How does that work? I tried to get up but fell over almost straight away, causing a muffled laugh from behind me. I looked and saw the hottest guy I have ever seen! He had pale skin, black hair and pale blue eyes... He looked so emo, except for the small smile that remained from when he laughed at me. Suddenly my face went bright red, causing him to laugh even more. "Come on, I guess you do need a hand up." He said. Then, I kid you not, he put his hands under my arms and picked me up like I was a freakin little kid! I am not a kid! I'm almost sixteen! How dare he treat me like a kid?! When I was standing and in an danger of falling over, I turned to him and said, in my most evil and calm voice I have, "Don't you ever treat me like a kid again, if you want to keep your balls attached. Do you understand?" I gave him the death stare and he took a few steps back before he cleared his throat and started talking, "Ok... Awkward... Listen, Abigail, that's your name, right?" He looked at me for confirmation. "My name is not Abigail. Never call me that, I hate that name. Call me Abbie." I said.  
"Ok, Abbie, listen... You life isn't as normal as you first thought, and from now on, things are about to get a lot weirder—" He started but was interrupted by a girl who looked about my age suddenly appearing.  
"Ash! Stop beating around the bush! Just tell her or I will!" She didn't even wait for him to reply. "Hi, I'm Tiana, but you can call me Tia, this is what Ash was trying to tell ya, you are half faery, half human. I know, I know. That's impossible, blah blah blah, cos that's what I thought at first but, believe me, it is possible. And, you aren't just any halfling, you are a special, one of a kind, winter princess! Seriously, it is one of a kind, there haven't been any princesses of the winter court, just princes, a classic example of this is ash, the guy you were about to bitch slap earlier, it's a shame you didn't, that would've been funny. So, do ya believe me?" She said. "Does this girl even breath? How is it possible to talk so much?"  
"Umm... I don't know?.. And what do you mean about bitch slapping him, I thought about it but I didn't actually try to do it" I said. Tia opened her mouth to say something but, knowing that, like the last time, she wouldn't shut up if I let her, I quickly said the first thing that came to my head, "So, you mean ash is my brother? How does that work? And how am I a princess? This is so confusing! And what do you mean, faery? Aren't they just stories? How can they actually exist? What's going on here?!" By the end of it, I was just whining.  
"Ok, I'll try to answer the questions in order, and stop Tia from talking, how does that sound?" Ash asked. I cracked a smiled and poked my tongue out at Tia, she looked like she was going to say something but, true to his word, Ash cut her off, "Ok, so, as for the first question, I am your brother because we share the same mother, our real mother, not the one you grew up with." He looked at me, gauging my reaction, I just nodded for him to continue, so he did, "The second question is connected to the first, you are a princess because your true mother, he gestured to a lady sitting in a throne at the back of the room, is a queen." He looked for my reaction again, I nodded again, so he continued, "These last questions are a little hated to prove... Hmmm... Well, faery's, or the fey, do really exist, I am enough proof of that, I was once a true fey, but I threw that away to become human to be with the woman I love." He was about to continue, but was distracted by both me and Tia making the sounds of someone throwing up. He gave us a look that clearly said "are you kidding me?" Needless to say, we both started pissing ourselves laughing (not literally). After a white of laughing, she pulled out a piece of technology that I recognised.  
"Hey! That's my iPad! Give it back!" I yelled at her.  
"Nope, I'm having a look through it... Hey you play this game?" She pointed to a mmo game and I nodded. "Sweet, I do too. Do I know you on it?" She asked.  
"I don't know, do you know someone by the name of hina-chan?" I asked. Her jaw dropped. You mean that you are hina? OMG, that is so cool! I'm izu-chan, you know, the girl who claims to be a 10 year old from the Philippines? Yeah, that's me, and I see you are as impatient in real life as you are in the game." She replied.  
"Yeah? Well at least I'm not as annoying as you are, both on the game and in real life." I said. This went on for quite a while, us insulting each other and comparing each other to our game characters, until Ash, who was obviously getting bored cleared his throat and said, "Girls, we have to go now," he then spoke directly to me, "Abbie, you're going to be staying with us for a while, don't worry, Tia is going to be there, too and there is also another kid your age, his name is Kieran and I've got a feeling that you're going to really get along. Ok, so let's go." I snatched my iPad back fron Tia and followed him out of the castle and into a waiting carriage. I looked behind me, expecting to see Tia, but she wasn't there. When I asked ash about this, he said, "Tia has her own way of getting around, but for now, you will have to take the carriage. I'm sure that once we get to the mag turiedh, Tia won't be able to wait to teach you..." Ash trailed off as I picked up my iPad and opened iBooks and opened my digital copy of 'the iron queen' I turned to the page where I had hi-lighted a name.  
"Umm, excuse me, it's just that, this book series is quite a bit like this world, there is even a winter prince named ash, but, can you have a look at this and tell me of its true or not?" I asked. Ash leaned over, read the hi-lighted pare and went pale.  
"So... I guess it is true?" I asked. He just nodded in reply. "Awesome! I now know the winter prince's true name! Cool!" I laughed. After a few seconds, it quietened down and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**P.S. There is no guarantee as to when the next chapter will be here, I've got a lot of homework, so it might be more than a week before I can update next. See you then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, can I just ask, please don't judge the fake names or the looks of the main character, the name and description of abbie are almost exactly like me, and I stole Tia's name from a girl at school.**

* * *

When I awoke, it was as though I had entered a new world. There was none on the ice and forests that covered the winter landscape. It looked like an over grown modern day city. There were vines covering the street lights and buildings. It looked strangely beautiful. Some one shook me, probably trying to wake me up. I looked and saw Ash wasn't the one shaking me, it was a weird little black thing with a spiky head. I jumped and tried crawling away, but I was pressed up against the side of the carriage, or where to run. Ash laughed at me and I gave him the evil eye and he laughed even more.

"What the hell is that thing?! It's bloody creepy! Seriously! What the hell is it?" I said. The thing was really weird, it waved at my, creeping me out even more. Ash laughed at me even more.  
"This," he gestured to the thing, "is razor, he is a gremlin, they're basically harmless, unless a member of the royal family orders them to attack." He gave me an evil smirk that stated, "yes, I will set him onto you if you even attempt to use my true name." (Don't ask how a look can say that much, it just does). I gulped and tried to look away, out the window, anywhere but him, then I heard a strange noise and the thing, razor, actually jumped up onto my lap and started talking to me. And I could understand it!  
"Hi lady, you look weird!" It said in its strange, static voice. I jumped and swatted at him. He only laughed. "So you can understand me. Yay!" He then proceeded to run laps around the inside of the carriage, laughing and he wouldn't stop talking and talking and talking. Eventually, because I couldn't stand the noise any longer, I caught him, asked ash if I could throw him out the window, he only shrugged, and I just threw him out. I was going to have a headache all day from that noise.  
"Hey, Abbie, have a look out the window. We're here." Ash said, pointing. I saw a huge castle, all made of metal, well obviously, since it was the iron realm. There were a heap of people waiting outside to welcome ash home. Ash acknowledged them as he dragged me past and in we went. Almost as soon as we were inside, ash was ambushed by an almost ordinary looking fey girl.  
"Ash! Why did you leave without telling me? Where did you go? Oh... Who's this? She asked, shrieking the first two questions but suddenly turned calm for the last one. An interesting change.  
"Relax, Meghan, I was called to the winter court on urgent matters, and that's connected to who this is..." He said, pulling me to stand in front of him, "She is my little, half human sister. She's almost as confused as you were at first, so be nice." He said, giving me a pat on the head. It didn't look like Meghan believed him at first. I didn't blame her, me and ash looked nothing alike, with my shoulder length brown hair that refused to stay put, no matter what I tried, and my grey-blue eyes with bruises underneath, showing I don't get much sleep. Plus the fact that I'm short and lack any visible signs of muscle, it would be difficult to even consider for a second that we were siblings.  
"Well... This is where the half part come in, I guess..." I heard her mumble, but I ignored it, then she coughed and said louder, "Ok, so you're the new winter princess, right? Nice to meet you! I'm Meghan Chase, the iron queen." She stuck out her hand for a hand shake and I shook it. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, while neither of us knew what to say the she opened her mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a loud crash outside, then voices could be heard, "OI, idiot! You cheated, that's not fair!" I could hear Tia's voice, then a male answered her, "It is so fair!have a look at the rules we established before the original battles: 1. No killing, 2. No involving others, 3. No use of glamour, 4. Any thing else is fair play. See? There's no mention of not tripping you. How stupid are you?" He was obviously taunting her, it was working, too.  
"F*ck you! Kieran!" Tia yelled. A few seconds later they both crashed through the doorway, almost knocking us over. "Oh my god! It's Abbie!" Squealed Tia, as she squeezed me into a hug, when Tia let me go, she put her arm around me and half lead, half dragged me towards the guy she had called Kieran.  
"Kieran, this is Abbie, she is the new winter princess, and she is the newest member of our group, whether she likes it or not!" Tia exclaimed excitedly. I tried to squirm my way out of her embrace, but Tia caught me before I could get very far.  
"So, Abbie, do you know any fighting styles?" Kieran asked cooly, why was he so damn hot? Why are all the guys here so damn hot?  
"Umm..." I stammered, "I-i do know karate, I'm almost a brown belt." I said, as if it's not that much at all for someone who's only been practicing the martial art for 3 years.  
"A brown belt? What's that? Could you also explain to me what this karate is?" Kieran asked. How could someone not know what karate is?  
"Karate is a martial art that originated in japan, it's basically a form of hand to hand combat. A brown belt is the second highest rank there is, black being the highest and purple being the third highest." I explained, still not believing someone could go through life without ever even hearing of it before.  
"Ok, so if you think you're good enough... Do you wanna spar?" Kieran asked. I smiled,and asked, "so, what rules are there?" I would have to decide my strategy depending on the rules which he specified, if he simply said no killing, then it would be fun, but if he specified no dirty tricks... Well, that makes it just a bit harder for me...  
"The rules are, 1. Don't kill anyone, 2. No weapons allowed, 3. No involving other people, and, if you want, we can start up a score from who wins, like with me and Tia, it's 40 to 23 to her." He said.  
"Sure, we can start up a score."I replied. These rules were excellent, they suited me perfectly.  
"Ok, Tia, can you count the fight in?" Kieran asked.  
"Yup, sure," replied Tia, "3, 2, 1, begin fight!" She yelled. Before the first ten seconds were up, I already had him on the ground, his arm bent at an angle so I could break it easily. It took him a few seconds to realise what had just happened, and when he did, he just lay there, unable to believe that someone as weak looking as me could actually pull off something that impressive. Tia let out a laugh and simply said, "ok, end match." I got off Kieran's back and held out a hand to help him up. He swatted it away and got up all on his own. When he was up, he turned on me and asked me, "how did you do that? That's not normal for someone so new to fighting here..." He looked like he still couldn't believe what had just happened. I put my finger to my lips and said, "Sorry, can't tell you, it's my secret!"


End file.
